


iCon

by Lobster



Category: iCarly
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The iCarly gang goes to a convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iCon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** , 9 August: "but what would you change if you could?". Because as much as this is a joke on Freddie, I love him very much and so do they and none of the three of us would change anything about him.

"I can't believe we're at this stupid convention," Sam whined again. "Why did we agree to do this panel thing anyway?"

"Because," Carly explained patiently, "it was nice to be asked and that hot Japanese guy is giving a concert later, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Sam looked around. In every direction she could see, there were people in costume, most of which she didn't recognize – not that she cared much. "Man, look at all these dorks in costume," she said. "What kind of nub dresses up for this kind of thing, anyway?"

Ignoring this question and several shouting, squealing people, and carefully avoiding three separate group photos being taken in the space of twenty feet, Carly made her way to the nearest wall and sat against it. Sam followed.

"So where'd Freddie run off to, anyway?" Sam asked. "I haven't seen him in like half an hour."

Avoiding looking at Sam, Carly studied her con badge before replying with a wince, "He's, uh, he's changing into his costume."


End file.
